1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light compensating system and a method thereof, particularly to a light compensating system which is able to provide uniform image brightness and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image capturing area, how to capture a clear image is the most important topic for various image processing techniques applying to the captured image. In the low light environment, it is common to use auxiliary illuminating equipments for light compensation to capture a clearer image. However, the learned method may result in overexposure when the captured object (foreground object) is too close to the light source.
A technique is provided in order to solve the said problem, and the technique is using automatic exposure algorithm (AE algorithm) to determine the brightness of the environment. Related to the overexposure situation, the algorithm reduces the luminous intensity of the light emitting device to improve the overexposure problem of the foreground object. However, when the overexposure problem of the foreground object is solved, it may also create an underexposure problem of the background image due to the reduced brightness of the whole environment. Therefore, in the light compensation area, an adequate light compensating method for both foreground objects and the background image is still absent.